Wester Says
"UPDATE: things are not going well and i think im in jail" @SaysWester '''(or just '''Wester) is an orb-like creature who lives in on Popstar, who lives as an explorer and part-time mechanic. Personality Wester is shown to be pretty dimwitted at times, but can be a competent ally - or foe - if the situation requires it. He goes about his life in constant pursuit of deserts, sand, and "the wild west", however, he does not seem to understand what the "wild west" is. Nevertheless, he forges onward, searching for the next sandy expanse, clearly valuing the journey over the destination. He's also a pacifist. Relationships Metal "Sheriff" The Metal Sheriff (Also called the "Hyper Metal Sheriff", or just "Metal" or "Sheriff") is a robot that heavily resembles the classic form of Metal Sonic from the Sonic series. Wester made it (and many other robots) based off of a vision the Phantom Ruby gave him. He built Metal while under the influence of the Ruby but added his own personal flair to it, namely a giant cowboy hat which it always seems to be wearing. At first, it seemed Metal was an emotionless machine, but over time it's curious, noble personality emerged. It was given control of the account while Wester went to Angel Island to secure one of the Chaos Emeralds, fueled by the delusions of the Phantom Ruby. The Mercenaries The Mercenary trio of Masher, Butch, and Blade are 3 enemies that appeared in Kirby's Dreamland 2 as mid-bosses. Wester met them when he was kidnapped by the SCP foundation to be used as Class D personnel. He met up with the trio, also being used as Class Ds, and forged a strong bond with them as they escaped. They've been Wester's friends (and employees) ever since. According to the author, Masher has a crush on Wester. The "Rookie" Rookie (also known as SCP-173) is a living statue made of rock, found deep within the confines of the SCP foundations facilities. During Wester's escape, "Rookie" joined the team of Class Ds and apparently assisted their escape. None of the mercs nor Wester were able to recognize it as being a dangerous SCP, believing it to be a fellow Class D like themselves. For some unknown reason, it decided not to kill them and has become friends with Wester and the Mercenaries. The Cowboy Badniks Also known as just "The Badniks" are a small troop of robot soldiers that Wester constructed under the influence of the Phantom Ruby. Like with Metal, he gave them his own personal flair, in the form of a cowboy hat each badnik wears. According to the author, each badnik is powered by shards of failed Phantom Ruby duplicates. Biography Wester first used the account to request others to DM him regarding where he could purchase a copy of Red Dead Redemption 2. Not long after that, he began using his account to document his travels to other regions, the first of which being the Mojave Desert from Fallout: New Vegas. Being upset with his less than stellar visit to Vegas, he soon made his way to Mirage Saloon Zone from Sonic Mania ''and had a very pleasant time. After this, Wester appeared to go on a journey of constantly being lost. First, he got lost in Firelink Shrine from ''Dark Souls 3, ''while trying to find a new desert to explore. After this, he got lost in a bunker that appears to be from ''Fallout 4. ''Then he somehow went back to ''Fallout: New Vegas, ''being lost in front of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Factory. After several days of inactivity, Wester posted a photo of himself in the Class D section of a site owned by the SCP foundation, possibly site 19. Not long after, he met the trio of Masher, Butch, and Blade who were also stuck inside. The 4 Class D personnel joined together to find a way out. Sometime in the next 9 hours, Wester and the trio escaped, alongside SCP 173 (who they had mistaken for another Class D like themselves), found and commandeered van and were on the way to Pitch's wedding. They went to the wrong beach, drove the van into the water by mistake, and decided to relax for a bit while the sun set. Following this, the squad eventually found and moved into Dr. Kleiner's lab from ''Half Life 2, ''settling in and attempting to find out what was being researched there. After realizing the lab's purpose was teleportation technologies, Wester realized this could be put to work to find new deserts more efficiently. Soon after this, they fired up the teleporter, which backfired horribly. After using Dr. Kleiner's teleporter, Wester was teleported to an area from ''Doki Doki Literature Club, ''and was given an appropriate text box to boot. The plan was initially to warp Wester back to the lab after 5 minutes, but they all soon realized the teleporter has no retrieval capabilities. Realizing this, Wester left the school "without any issues" and found himself climbing Mt. Ebott from ''Undertale. ''Sure enough, he fell into the underground, and remained in the game's starting room for several hours out of sheer spite, mainly being annoyed that he was still being followed by a text boxt. He made his way through the ruins, but instead of finding Snowdin Forest on the other side of the ruin's door, he suddenly found himself in the Field of Hopes and Dreams from ''Deltarune. ''Infuriated, he made his way to Card Castle and was promptly locked up in Jevil's room, which had "clown music" (possibly ''THE WORLD REVOLVING) ''playing ambiently. Wester somehow managed to dig himself out of his cell, escaping the text box, and finding himself in a burning mine. When he found the surface, he was in none other than West Virginia, from ''Fallout 76. ''He wandered around, and found the Phantom Ruby laying on the ground on a road somewhere. Not knowing it's properties but still also being unusually drawn to it, he kept it with him for a while. Eventually, he accidentally activated it's spacetime warping abilities, and opened up a portal into Null Space. He was trapped there for several days, forced to learn to utilize the Ruby's powers in order to create a portal back home. He succeeded, creating a portal back home to Raisin Ruins. After this, Wester began having strange dreams, which were being caused by the Phantom Ruby. Using the visions provided to him, he began to develop machines similar to the one's Dr. Robotnik creates in the Sonic series (machines which Wester claimed the Ruby showed him). These machines include: *The Egg Mobile (referred to as the "Wester Mobile") as it was depicted in ''Sonic 3 *The "Big Arms" Egg Mobile from Sonic 3 *The Phantom Egg suit (referred to as the "Environmental Suit") from Sonic Mania *The Flame Mobile from Sonic 3 *Metal Sonic (referred to as "Metal Sheriff) from Sonic CD *Badniks (including Motobug, Buzz Bomber, and Egg Pawns) from the Sonic ''series Wester also constructed a secure bunker somewhere in the desert, based off of the Vaults from the ''Fallout ''series. He opened it up for public use in case of attacks or disasters but secretly began experimenting on creating more Phantom Rubies in the basement. He also activated his badniks and deployed them as the Vault's guard, as well as hiring the mercenary trio as guards as well. Wester's ruby delusions have only worsened, seeking to aquire more gems of power to help augment the Phantom Ruby. He first went to the Little Planet from ''Sonic CD to acquire a time stone, and has since left for Angel Island from ''Sonic 3 ''to find a Chaos Emerald. In his absence, he left Metal Sheriff in charge of the Vault, as well as the account itself. Behind the account Not much is known about the author, as not only do they not have their main account linked, but they rarely break character on the account anyway. Trivia *Wester is also apparently friends with Whippy and Mr. Dooter, although he has not mentioned them in some time. * Wester is a pacifist, preferring non-violent solutions to conflict. * Wester has a poor magic ability, having no inherent magic abilities and having trouble utilizing magic artifacts, like the Phantom Ruby or the Time Stones. Category:Characters